As conventionally known, some content information providing systems can display content items (e.g., item information, blogs, or articles), which are provided by an application, in a manner appropriate to each situation. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for automatically displaying content items at the best scale factor for the display size of a display screen. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for adjusting the playback speed of a content item, based on the frame information amount of the content item.
These known content information providing systems may also include a number of content items to be displayed on a display screen. Due to limitations in bandwidth and processing speeds, there may be a delay in providing this content from the content information providing system to a terminal accessing the content because of the time necessary to provide the content to the terminal. In such a system a user may quickly change the display (e.g. by a scrolling or page turning operation) before the content has been provided to the terminal for display to the user.